At the start of an injection molding process, thermoplastic pellets are fed by a hopper into a heated barrel and driven to the end of the heated barrel by a reciprocating screw. The thermoplastic pellets melt into a molten thermoplastic material, and shots of thermoplastic material are extruded through a nozzle. The molten thermoplastic material then flows through runners to the gate of a mold. After entering the gate, the molten thermoplastic material fills a mold cavity formed between two or more sides of the mold held together under pressure by a press or clamping unit. Once the shot of molten thermoplastic material is injected into the mold cavity, the reciprocating screw stops traveling forward. The molten thermoplastic material takes the form of the mold cavity and cools inside the mold until it solidifies. Then the clamping unit releases the mold sides and the finished part is ejected from the mold.
The injection molding process may vary depending on the type of injection molding being performed. For example, traditional injection molding machines inject the molten thermoplastic material at very high pressures, typically greater than 15,000 psi, for a first period of time, and thereafter hold the pressure for a second period of time at a lower but still relatively high pressure of 10,000 psi or more. More recently, constant low pressure multi-cavity injection molding systems have been developed that inject the molten plastic material into the mold cavity at a substantially constant low pressure, typically less than 6,000 psi, for a single time period. Other injection molding processes include metal injection molding (MIM), reaction injection molding (RIM), and liquid injection molding (LIM).
Whatever the type of injection molding process being carried out, monitoring of the process over time is desirable in order to catch and correct any problems as soon as possible. For example, the pressure within a mold cavity is an important parameter to monitor, as insufficient pressure may result in improperly formed parts while excessive pressure may result in damage to the mold. One particular motivation to monitor flow front position and/or control internal pressure at certain times during the short duration of filling of a mold cavity is to account for flow filling challenges.
The term “flow filling challenge” is defined as a region of a part of a mold that forms a feature of a part to be molded which is particularly susceptible to any one or more of a number of problems that complicate the molding of the part or render the molded part more likely to suffer from one or more defects or reduced mechanical properties, such as short-fills, warp, sinks, brittleness, flash, voids, non-fills, weakness (e.g., low tensile, torsional, and/or hoop strength), high stress concentrations, low modulus, reduced resistance to chemical exposure, premature fatigue, non-uniform shrinkage, and discontinuities in color, surface texture, opacity, translucency, or transparency. Non-exhaustive examples of flow filling challenges are: Locations in a mold used to form ribs, bosses, or corners, as well as obstacles in a mold (such as core pins), and transitions (such as a change in thickness of a part to be molded, which may be a sudden stepped change in thickness or a gradual change in thickness, such as a tapered region). These can involve a transition from a relatively thick region to a relatively thin region, and then back to a relatively thick region, and may involve one or more changes in thickness. The portion of a mold cavity used to form a living hinge, which is typically an integral, relatively thin region of a molded part that permits one portion of the part, such as a flip-top of a cap, to rotate with respect to the rest of the part, also poses a flow filling challenge. As the term flow filling challenge is used herein, it is contemplated that the region of the part affected by a particular challenge may be at a particular position of a mold cavity, along a region of a mold cavity, or downstream of a particular position or region of a mold cavity, and as such, a flow filling challenge need not be limited to a particular location of a change in shape of a mold cavity, but may extend beyond, i.e. downstream of, such a location.
Ideally, sensors for monitoring an injection molding process would be indirect, easy to install, and inexpensive. Direct sensors, such as sensors placed within a mold cavity, leave undesirable marks on part surfaces. For example, while demand for injection molded parts with high gloss finishes has been increasing, direct sensors positioned in the mold cavity have a tendency to mar the high gloss finish of the parts, requiring post-molding operations to machine or otherwise mask or remove the marred regions from the parts. As a result, indirect sensors that are not located in the mold cavity are preferable. Additionally, when the molding system is being used to make products for medical applications, contact between a sensor and the thermoplastic material may be prohibited. Some current indirect sensors include parting line sensors, ejector or static pin sensors, and ultrasonic sensors. Unfortunately, these indirect sensors cannot always be placed in optimal locations, sometimes require that a mold apparatus undergo a period of downtime in order to be machined so that the sensor can be mounted, and can be expensive.
More recently, strain gauges have been placed on a mold surface, within a nozzle adapter, or elsewhere within an injection molding apparatus, in order to measure how strain at the measured location changes over the course of a standard injection molding process. For example, a strain gauge sensor placed on the exterior of the mold surface adjacent to a parting line of a mold, as described in co-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 62/303,654, “External Sensor Kit for Injection Molding Apparatus and Methods of Use,” the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, is able to sense the surface strain changes on the mold surface that occur over time as a result of the closing and opening forces. In response to surface strain changes, the strain gauge sensor emits an electrical signal, typically in the range of −10 to 10 Volts. The signal emitted by the strain gauge sensor is received and used by a controller to approximate one or more conditions within the mold, such as the pressure within the mold cavity or the location of the melt flow front. In certain molds in which the ratio of the length of the flow channel to the thickness of the molded part is great, i.e. molds having a high length-to-thickness (L/t) ratio, the pressure at the melt flow front may be approximated based on the signals emitted by the strain gauge sensor(s).